Every Hunter has Their Story
by PsychoPicasso
Summary: One-Shot. Every hunter has that one story, the one on how they got started.


**Authors Note One- **Welcome back to the insane dimension that is my stories! I've had this idea floating around in my head for… I don't even know how long. I didn't know exactly how to put it into words, but I thought I'd give it a shot anyways. I truly do hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer- **If I did own Supernatural Bobby and John would still be alive and the brotherly bond between Sam and Dean would still be there full-force. (That means I don't own it!)

~Enjoy…

Xxx

Bobby Singer shot straight up in bed and began to search for anything that might have woken him. He had woken up a minute prior, his alarm bells ringing. After searching the room and not finding anything out of place he drew a hand down his face preparing to lay back down, and that's when the knock came.

All thoughts of sleep immediately vanished as he sprung from the bed with the agility of an athlete and grabbed the shotgun he always kept by the bed.

'_It's four thirty A.M., who in the hell would be knockin'?' _Bobby thought to himself.

He did a mental run-through of all his contacts, searching for anyone who would even think about showing up this early and remembering no-one. As he approached the door the knock came again, this time a little more firm, he also heard crying. Wait? Crying? He switched to holding the shotgun with one hand, reaching for the door handle with the other.

He pulled the door open with force, immediately meeting the face of who has been causing all of the disturbance.

The man looked to be in his early to mid-thirties, his expression a mix of exhaustion and annoyance. He was wearing a worn leather jacket, but that's not what caught my attention.

Standing, more like hiding really, behind the man's legs was a small boy holding what looked to be a year old child. The child had sandy blonde hair and deep forest green eyes; he looked even more exhausted than the man he assumed was the boys' father.

"May I help ya?" Bobby asked, his eyes trained in on every flicker of emotion across the man's face.

"You Bobby Singer?" He had a deep voice, slightly intimidating.

"Depends who's askin'." Bobby replied in a cautious tone.

"John Winchester. I was told you could help." John held out his hand, which Bobby accepted and gave a firm shake.

"Well, I've been known to do so from time to time, come on in." Bobby said stepping away from the door his eyes catching the young boy's once before the child hastily looked away.

Bobby watched carefully as the hunter and his two sons stepped across the salt line he kept under the floor boards, they didn't even notice it was there. Ok, so they're not demons, good to know.

"So what can I do ya for? Car trouble?" After all he owned a salvage yard, this man could turn out not to be a hunter, even though he certainly looked like one.

"Not quite. I need help tracking a demon." John told him looking him straight in the eyes, watching all the emotions flit across his face.

"Well, aren't you straight forward?" Bobby let out a small laugh. "Do we have a name of said demon?"

"Not yet. But I know one thing, he had yellow eyes." John said in a slightly lowered voice, he was obviously remembering a painful memory.

Bobby cast a glance to the two young boys in the room; the older one was talking quietly to the younger one, obviously making sure that the baby wouldn't burst out into tears.

"You wanna take this to the study?" He asked John, shifting his eyes back to John.

"Sure." John cast a glance to his eldest, the command held within the look well known by now. So the young boy simply nodded and walked over to sit on the couch in the other room.

Once the small child was out of ear shot Bobby turned back to the man in front of him.

"Cute kids, what's they're names?" He asked, curiosity lining his words.

"My eldest is Dean, and the little baby is Sammy. So can you help me?" John replied quickly, obviously trying to get back onto the main reason he was here.

"Of course, but it may take some time." Bobby told him, one hand scratching the back of his neck.

John's face went resigned for a moment before all emotions were boarded back up, and he looked Bobby in the eyes.

"As long as it takes, whatever it takes." John replied, his voice not wavering once, his eyes narrowed. He was dead serious.

"Alright," Bobby was a little concerned about John's dedication and the reason behind it, this man in front of him was done screwing around, and he could be dangerous to those around him. Including his boys. "But if you don' mind me askin' what happened that caused you to hate this demon so badly?"

John seemed to get lost in thought for a few moments before replying.

"The bastard took my wife."

And that explained it. He knew how hard he took it when he lost his Karen to a demon, the first thing he did was learn how to kill the damn things. And now this man was going through the same thing, follow the trail then avenge.

"He took my boys mother, the love of my life, he can't just get away with that. I won't let him get away with that." John said with narrowed eyes, his fists clenched so hard Bobby thought they were gonna break.

Yeah, every hunter had their story; some were just more heartbreaking than others.

Xxx

**Authors Note Two- **Daw, that's sort of sad? Maybe? A little? No? Leave me a review with your opinion of the story if you have time, I really do appreciate all of the feedback even though I can't respond to all of them right away.

Just a little heads up,

I'm working on two or three different ideas, toying around with them, trying to put them into words. So expect something later this week.

I am EXTREMELY busy with school so I don't have as much time as I'd wish for FanFiction, but I'm really trying I swear. I will be updating my Dean/Jo story later this week, possibly today or tomorrow.

I think that's it. For those of you who read all of this…I love you. I'm sorry I put you through that torture. xD If you have time, I would love some feedback (Yes, that includes constructive criticism as well.)

Have Good Weeks,

~PsychoPicasso


End file.
